The Pain Never Stops
by Valeaze
Summary: Sesshy probably didn't like when Izayoi came into his life. Her's my version of what it was like.


Prologue

Tears trickled down Sesshoumaru's pale face as he knelt on the cold ground. He pounded the dirt in anger and hatred, trying to fight of the pain of loneliness that threatened to envelop him.

Someone watched him from the shadows and decided to step forward.

"Sesshoumaru", Kian said, "Don't beat yourself up about this. Please, come return with me home. Your father would not be pleased to see you like this. It's actually quite…frightening."

A low growl erupted from Sesshoumaru's throat, "My father is dead and his wishes mean nothing to me now. Why should I obey what he asked when he did not even care enough about me to stay alive."

"Sesshoumaru he had a reason…"

"But not a good one. You were one of his closest friends; tell me why he decided to die for the sake of a lowly human woman."

"You don't understand…he loved her."

"Love was meant for fools," Sesshoumaru hissed, venom in each word, "And he was a fool to be caught by such a useless emotion."

Kian opened his mouth to reply, but decided against it. He had nothing he could possibly say to give the slightest feelings of comfort to the broken boy before him.

Chapter 1

"My Lord Sesshoumaru, I am sorry to disturb you, but your father has called for you."

Sesshoumaru sat up in his bed and nodded, the servant hadn't bothered him for he had been awake for hours lying in his bed in deep thought.

As the servant left he stood on his feet and began to dress, he hated keeping his father waiting.

"Whatever it is, it must be important for father to call on me so early" he said out loud to himself.

When he was dressed and cleaned up he made his way to his father Inutaisho's study. Without a second thought he walked in as his father looked up at the sudden intrusion.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm glad you could come so quickly. I shall tell you the good news over breakfast."

Inutaisho stood up and walked out of the study, gesturing for Sesshoumaru to follow. As the servants brought food Sesshoumaru sat with the most stoic silence, he had no idea what his father wanted to tell him but hid his nervousness well.

"As you know," his father said suddenly, "We have lived here practically alone for some time. It has just been you and I since your mother…passed on."

Sesshoumaru continued to sit in silence, not liking where this conversation was going. He did not want the way life had been for centuries to change now.

"I have decided to remarry," he said. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and Inutaisho quickly added, "You can now have a mother figure in your life, someone who can teach you some things that I neglected."

"I don't want a mother figure," Sesshoumaru said, his voice just above a whisper.

Inutaisho knew his only son would be upset and what he had to say next would more than anger him.

"She…"

"Who is she?" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Lady Izayoi, that is her name and do not interrupt me again when I speak."

"What clan does she come from?"

"You sound like I am the child and you are the parent my son. You would not know what clan she is from even if I told you."

"I know every higher demon clan father and you would not dare marry someone below you."

"She is not below me, but she is part of no demon clan Sesshoumaru."

Confusion passed through Sesshoumaru's eyes, but never reached his face, "What are you saying father?"

"Izayoi…is human and she…"

"A human?" Sesshoumaru growled, "How can you do that? A human is lower than the lowest demon. They're horrible creatures that…"

Inutaisho stood from his seat, fury emanating from his entire body, "How dare you? What do you know about my personal affairs? You are nothing but a child and know nothing about things like this. When you meet her your feelings will change."

Sesshoumaru stood on his feet and growled out, "I don't want to meet her. We were perfectly fine without some human wench coming to ruin things."

He then turned and walked out.

Inutaisho was tempted to run after him and beat him into the ground, but he cared too much for his son to do him any serious harm. _'That is why he is so impudent and dares question me in such a way. He will never understand that it was not my fault, I fell in love with her.'_

**Hello again, I decided to start another story (maybe I should start ending one before I start another). Any who I'm writing this because I need to de-stress myself, yes I write when I am stressed. Please review for this story, I really want to get your feedback to see if I should continue or not. Hope you liked it. Remember…REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


End file.
